Severus Snape's Sex Stories
by Jaypallas
Summary: Dieses „Werk“ umfasst Schlüsselszenen aus Severus Snape’s Leben, in denen er mit jemanden Sex hat. Die Geschichte ist eine Collage. Mehr Summery drinnen. Bisher: McGonagall, Sirius, OC, Neville
1. Loewe versus Panther

Zusammenfassung: Dieses „Werk"umfasst Schlüsselszenen aus Severus Snape's Leben, in denen er mit jemanden Sex hat.  
  
Ich habe die Liste gelesen „1000 Gründe, weshalb wir SS lieben", einer davon ist, dass er mit ganz Hogwarts geschlafen hat. Mir sind ein paar Leute eingefallen, mit denen er noch nicht/nicht genug Sex hatte. Dafür ist diese Geschichte da. :-) Wenn ihr Vorschläge habt, mit wem Sev auch mal schlafen sollte, postet sie als Review und ich denke mir einen Grund weshalb er es tut und lass es ihn tun ...  
  
Versprochene Pairings: Sirius Black Albus Dumbledore  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört J. K. Rowling, ich habe mir die Figuren nur geborgt.  
  
Löwe versus Panther  
von Jaypallas  
  
Severus Snape kniete in dem dunklen Raum. Sein Kopf war gesenkt, sein langes, schwarzes Haar fiel im ins Gesicht. Die Anstrengung, die es ihm bereitete seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, ließen ihn seine Hand auf dem gebeugten Knie zur Faust ballen.  
  
„Ja, mein Lord, wie Ihr wünscht!"antwortete Snape.  
  
„Du kannst, gehen, erfülle Deinen Auftrag gut" befahl eine rau zischende Stimme.  
  
Severus entfernte sich mit einer schnellen Verbeugung. Nach Verlassen des dunklen Schlosses apparierte er unverzüglich nach Hogsmeade und eilte in seine Gemächer im Keller der Schule Hogwarts.  
  
Normalerweise bestanden seine Aufträge aus dem Brauen von tödlichen, nicht nachweisbaren Giften oder Substanzen, die den Willen der Opfer zerstörten, um so einen Imperius Fluch zu erleichtern oder zu ersetzten. Doch heute hatte der dunkle Lord etwas anderes von ihm verlangt, er solle die gestrenge Professorin McGonagall verführen und dem-der-nicht-genannt-werden- darf eine Probe ihres gewissen Sekrets zukommen lassen.  
  
Severus Snape stieß ein kurzes hartes Lachen aus. Minerva McGonagall zu verführen war eine sich unmöglich vorzustellende Aufgabe. Aber wahrscheinlich brauchte er sich dieser Herausforderung nicht stellen, Dumbledore würde eine Lösung wissen.  
  
Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, machte sich der Potionmaster auf den Weg zu Albus Dumbledore. In dessen Büro angelangt, schilderte Snape dem Direktor seinen Auftrag. Dumbledore saß in einem hohen Lehnstuhl und nickte bedächtig. Seine blauen Augen fixierten kurz einen Punkt hinter Snapes Kopf, bevor er antwortete.  
  
„Wir müssen Minerva in diese Besprechung mit einbeziehen." Dumbledore ging zum Kamin, streute etwas Flohpulver in diesen und sprach einige Sätze, die Snape nicht verstand.  
  
Wenig später durchschritt die Verwandlungslehrerin den Kamin. Sie war in einen geblümten Morgenrock gehüllt, ihre Haare waren wie üblich streng zurückgekämmt und ihre Augen funkelten wütend.  
  
Sie grüßte Snape mit einem kühlen Nicken. Dieser lächelte spöttisch angesichts des geblümten Morgenrocks und der braunen Hauspantoffeln zurück. Snape fragte sich, ob sich die Professorin überhaupt jemals dem Spiel der Spiele hingegeben hatte. Er war sich beim Anblick ihrer Nachtgewandung sicher, dass sich das Wort Erotik nicht in ihrem Wortschatz befand.  
  
„Sie wollen mich verführen?"fragte sie ruhig und präzise.  
  
„Das war bestimmt nicht meine Entscheidung, Minerva."meint Snape mit einer Spur Sarkasmus. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mittels der Aussonderung aus Ihren Schweißdrüsen etwas Ähnliches brauen könnte, mit dem wir den dunklen Lord täuschen könnten."  
  
McGonagall verschränkte die Arme und warf einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick zu Dumbledore, als dieser nickte, musterte sie Snape abschätzend.  
  
„Das wird nicht möglich sein" sagte sie scharf. Zögerlich sprach sie weiter. „Ich habe gewisse Eigenarten im Bett."  
  
Severus Snape hatte sich das letzte Mal als Zwölfjähriger gewundert. Nun tat er es wieder. Er verkniff sich jegliches Kommentar. Mit einer Geste seiner langen schlanken Fingern ermutigte er die Frau, weiter zu sprechen.  
  
„Als ich ein Mädchen war, biss mich eine Werkatze. Werkatzen unterscheiden sich insofern von Wölfen, dass sie sich jede Nacht verwandeln müssen. Doch mit der Zeit lernte ich die Auswirkungen dieses Fluchs zu beherrschen und kann nun die Verwandlung in eine Katze bewusst kontrollieren. So wurde ich zu einem Animagus. Beim Sex allerdings, wenn ich diese Kontrolle verliere, geschehen spontane Mutationen und – ich bin ansteckend." beendete Minerva ihre Ausführungen.  
  
„Ich vermute, dass Voldemort zwei Absichten mit Ihrem Auftrag verband. Erstens, möchte er das Sekret haben, um den Werkatzen-Erreger zu extrahieren und seine eigene Armee an Werwesen heranziehen. Zweitens möchte er, dass Sie, Severus, die erste Versuchsperson dieses Erregers sind." meinte Dumbledore.  
  
Auch er hatte wie Dumbledore sofort die Intension des dunklen Lords begriffen, nachdem Minerva ihm die Hintergründe ihrer Animagus Fähigkeit erklärt hatte. Snape hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein solches Schicksal hinter der Befähigung der gestrengen Professorin steckte.  
  
Snape beobachte Minerva, Stolz las er aus ihrem Gesicht, Intelligenz, er wusste um ihren scharfen Verstand, aber nun erkannte er auch die katzenhafte Geschmeidigkeit in ihrem Wesen.  
  
„Voldemort darf nicht Ihr Doppelspiel aufdecken" fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Dafür sind Sie zu wichtig für unsere Sache."  
  
Snape verstand auch diese Aussage und sah zu McGonagall. Diese hatte die Augen geschlossen und dachte nach. Unvermittelt wandte sie sich an Severus.  
  
„Könnten Sie mit dem Fluch umgehen?" fragte sie.  
  
„Sie haben mich damals selbst in Verwandlung unterrichtet."erinnerte Snape sie. „Und mithilfe eines ähnlichen Trankes wie der, den ich für Lupin gebraut habe, sollte das kein Problem darstellen. In drei Tagen habe ich alles bereit."  
  
„Dann sehen wir uns in drei Tagen bei mir."sagte Minerva, drehte sich um und verließ die beiden Männer.  
  
Albus Dumbledore seufzte und bedeutete auch Snape zu gehen.  
  
###  
  
Drei Tage später klopfte Severus Snape an die Tür der Verwandlerin. Minerva öffnete sie. Sie hatte diesmal einen einfarbigen Morgenmantel an und war barfuss. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie in ein Raum, der offensichtlich als Schlafzimmer diente. Severus folgte ihr und betrachtete ihren Gang. Zum ersten Mal nahm er sie als Frau war. Trotz ihres Alters bewegte sie sich mit der Leichtigkeit eines jungen Mädchens und gleichzeitig mit der Eleganz einer Dame.  
  
Snape reichte ihr ein Gefäß mit einer violetten Flüssigkeit und nahm selbst ein weiteres. „Dieser Trank wird die Verwandlung selbst nicht aufhalten, aber er unterstützt die Kontrolle des Bewusstseins."erklärte Snape. Gleichzeitig leerten sie ihre Fläschchen.  
  
Snape achtete Professor McGonagall. Sie war eine der mächtigsten Zauberkundigen Englands und hatte im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord Erhebliches geleistet. Sie war durch und durch eine Gryphindor. Er wollte es für sie zu einem schönen Erlebnis machen. Seine Augen glitzerten. Um es zu spezifizieren, er wollte es für sie zu einem unvergesslichen Erlebnis machen, er wollte, dass sie sich vor Lust unter ihm wand und ihn um Erlösung anbettelte.  
  
Snape wusste nicht, auf was er sich eingelassen hatte, dessen war sich Minerva sicher. Ihr Herz klopfte stark. Es war so lange her seit sie das letzte Mal bei einem Mann gelegen war. Es war damals nicht gut ausgegangen.  
  
Sie sahen sich an, ihre grünen Katzenaugen trafen auf seine dunklen. Snape nahm ihre Hand. Minerva wich unwillkürlich ein Stück zurück. Ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, küsste er behutsam die Innenseite dieser.  
  
„Sie brauchen keine Angst vor mir zu haben." sagte Snape mit dunkler Stimme.  
  
Minerva blickt ihn herablassend an, erwiderte aber sanfter: "Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen, ich habe Angst um Sie."  
  
„Ich bin durch die Hölle gegangen und besuche sie regelmäßig wieder." seine Stimme vibrierte leicht als er den Namen desjenigen aussprach, der nicht genannt werden durfte. „Voldemorts Cruciarus Flüche haben mich nicht zerstört, dann werden es die Zärtlichkeiten einer Katze auch nicht vermögen."  
  
Minerva wurde der Last bewusst, die auf dem meist so höhnischen Mann lag. Sie erkannte, dass sein Sarkasmus, sein ruppiges Benehmen Schutzhüllen waren, welche die Welt, die es nicht gut mit ihm gemeint hatte, abwehren sollten.  
  
Minerva wollte ihm plötzlich dabei helfen, seine Palisaden zu überwinden. Sie nährte sich ihm und legte beide Hände auf seine Brust. Langsam strich sie über seinen Oberkörper, fand den Verschluss der Robe und zog sie ihm aus. Er stand nun mit nackter Brust vor ihr.  
  
Sie betrachtete ihn mit Erstaunen. Unter seinem weiten Umhang hatte er stählerne Muskeln versteckt. Ihre Hände setzten ihren Weg über seinen Oberkörper fort, spielerisch zog sie mit ihren Fingern seine Muskeln nach. Ein Schaudern der Erregung überlief sie.  
  
Jäh stellte sie mit Erschrecken fest, dass aus ihren Händen Krallen geworden waren, die eine blutige Spur auf Severus weißer Haut hinterlassen hatten.  
  
Erschrocken wich sie zurück, doch Snape schloss seine Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. Er presste sie an sich und begann sie zärtlich zu küssen. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete er ihre Haarspange und streichelte das Meer von glänzender Seide.  
  
Severus erlaubte seinen Hände über ihren Körper zu wandern und liebkoste die Stellen, die der Morgenmantel unbedeckt gelassen hatte. Minerva fühlte sich so gut an, aber auch so heiß. Ihr Feuer brannte unter seinen Fingern und schoss durch seinen Leib.  
  
Sanft schob er den Mantel zurück und befreite sie von dem Kleidungsstück. Darunter war sie nackt. Bewundernd musterte Snape ihren Körper. Minerva lächelte, sie war schließlich Verwandlungsmagierin und hatte Schönheitsoperationen nicht nötig. Ohne Scham ließ sie sich von ihm betrachten.  
  
Severus löste sich von ihr und ging einen Schritt zurück. Gleitend fing er an sie zu umkreisen, seinen Kopf halb gesenkt, nur seine lodernden Augen an ihre Erscheinung gefesselt. Minerva blieb selbstbewusst stehen. Mal streichelte er sie mit seinen Augen, mal verschlang er sie mit ihnen. Er wob mit seinen begehrlichen Blicken ein Netz der Leidenschaft um die Frau in der Mitte.  
  
Endlich beendete er seinen Tanz hinter ihr. Sie spürte seinen schweren Atem an ihrem Nacken und hörte wie die Schnalle seines Gürtels geöffnet wurde. Snape trat näher und küsst von hinten ihren Hals, umschlang sie mit seine Armen und reizte ihren Körper mit seinen Händen. Eng presste er seine Lenden an ihr Hinterteil und bog ihren Hals zu ihm zurück und massierte mit seiner Zunge ihre Schlagader. Seine andere Hand wanderte zwischen ihre Beine und verweilte dort mit leichtem Druck.  
  
Minerva stöhnte und wand sich in seiner fordernden Umarmung. Ihre Sinne verschärften sich, sie spürte ihn überall und sie roch seinen scharf männlichen Geruch. Das Tier in ihr war erwacht.  
  
Unvermittelt riss sie sich los. Keuchend kauerte sie in der Haltung einer kampfbereiten Katze vor ihm. Auch sein Atem ging heftig. Nun fing er an, sich vollends auszuziehen, zuerst seine schwarze Hose, danach seine Unterwäsche aus Schlangenleder. Lässig stand er mit errichtetem Glied vor ihr und schenkte Minerva ein verführerisches Halblächeln.  
  
„Komm, Miez – Miez"lockte er mit samtiger Stimme.  
  
Fauchend sprang sie ihn an. Sie taumelten ringend unter wilden Küssen auf das Bett. Auf den weichen Federn begrab Severus Minerva unter seinem Körper. Er fixierte ihre Arme mit einer Hand über ihrem Kopf und liebkoste sie mit der anderen. Ihr anfänglicher Wiederstand wurde schwächer und ihr Fauchen wich einem Schnurren. Ihr Körper vibrierte unter ihm.  
  
Severus wollte sie, er wollte sie so sehr, dass es schmerzte. Doch er bezwang sich, denn intuitiv wusste er, dass er erst sie zum Höhepunkt führen musste.  
  
Dazu ließ er ihre Hände los und begann sie überall zu küssen und zu lecken. Seine Zunge strich über ihren Hals zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch hinab zu ihrem Bauch. Auf Severus weißen Haut perlten Schweißtropfen der Anstrengung.  
  
Er knabberte an ihren aufgerichteten Brustwarzen und massierte die sensiblen Vorhöfe mit seinen Lippen. Dann spreizte der Potionmaster die Beine der Verwandlerin und senkte seinen Zunge tief in ihre dunkle Feuchte und ließ sie kreisen.  
  
Minerva McGonagall kam. Süße Wellen, halb erlösend, halb gefangen nehmend, durchdrangen ihr Sein. Sie verwandelte sich.  
  
Severus Snape lag mit einem Löwen im Bett. Die Löwin streckte sich und kam langsam auf Severus zu. Dieser war gefesselt von dem Geschehen. All seine Energie hatte er für seine Selbstbeherrschung verbraucht, er konnte hier nur liegen und den Tod erwarten. Doch als er dem Raubtier in die Augen sah und erkannte das Bewusstsein Minervas hinter ihnen.  
  
In Zeitlupentempo öffnete die Löwin ihr Maul und biss fast zärtlich in seinen Arm. Snape warf seinen Kopf zurück und schrie. Dann war der Schmerz auch schon vorüber und ein Schwindelgefühl überkam ihn. Die Löwin leckte seine Wunde und diese schloss sich wieder.  
  
Minerva hatte sich zurückverwandelt. Er sah ihre Gestalt wie im Fiebernebel. Ihr Gesicht näherte sich seinem. Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich auf ihn. Ohne ihre Hände zu Hilfe nehmen zu müssen, spießte sie sich auf ihm auf.  
  
Severus hörte sich stöhnen. Er hörte sie beide stöhnen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das Blut in seinen Adern brennen würde.  
  
Minerva ritt ihn und trieb ihn immer weiter in den Strudel aus wirren Sinnesempfindungen und halbwirklichen Träumen.  
  
Severus Snape kam. Die Welt um ihn zerfloss.  
  
Als die Konturen langsam wieder scharf wurden, fand er sich auf vier Beinen wieder. Das Bewegen auf allen Vieren fühlte sich natürlich an. Mit einem geschmeidigen Satz sprang er aus dem Bett und blickte sich mit neuen Augen um. Die Welt hatte sich verändert, jede Bewegung stach im sofort ins Auge. Der Geruch von Blut und Schweiß prägte das Bett. Und der Geruch der Löwin die auf den Kissen lag und ihn mit weisen Augen beobachte. Auch sie verließ das Bett mit einem Sprung und landete federnd neben ihm. Minerva bedeutete ihm zu folgen.  
  
Zusammen jagten die goldene Löwin und der schwarze Panther durch den nächtlichen Wald.  
  
###  
  
In den folgenden Tagen und Nächten lernte Severus mit Minervas Hilfe seine neue Gabe zu kontrollieren. Als sie sich wieder bei Dumbledore trafen war Snape ein vollwertiger Animagus geworden.  
  
Dumbledore räusperte sich. Minerva und Severus saßen vor ihm in seinem Büro. „Ist der, hm, Versuch glücklich verlaufen?"fragte der Direktor.  
  
Sowohl Minerva als auch Severus nickten mit dem gleichen selbstgefälligen Gesicht. Albus grinste.  
  
„Ich habe das Sekret von Minerva bearbeitet. Ich konnte den Erreger extrahieren und unschädlich machen. Wenn ich es dem dunklen Lord überreiche, kann er nichts damit anfangen"sagte Snape.  
  
„Sehr gut, dann wäre alles geklärt." sagte Dumbledore und verabschiedete die Beiden.  
  
Vor dem Büro des Direktors zögerte Snape seinen Weg in den Kerker fortzusetzen. Er hielt Professor McGonagall auf weiter zu gehen.  
  
„Ich danke Dir, Minerva."sagte Snape.  
  
Sie lächelte Snape an. Nichts an ihr erinnerte an die Frau mit der eine leidenschaftliche Zeit verbracht hatte. Sie war von Kopf bis Fuß die gestrenge Professorin als die er sie schon so lange zukennen geglaubt hatte.  
  
„Keine Ursache, Severus, es war ein kleiner Gefallen unter Kollegen." sagte sie.  
  
Snape lächelte spöttisch, aber ohne Hohn.  
  
Er ergriff ihre Hand und küsste sie mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. Dann wandte er sich zum Gehen.  
  
„Severus?"  
  
„Ja, Minerva"  
  
„Falls Sie wieder einmal ein Problem haben oder sonst etwas bei dem ich Ihnen weiterhelfen könnte, wenden Sie sich vertrauensvoll an mich." sagte die Löwenfrau lächelnd.  
  
Der Panthermann nickte lächelnd zurück und verschwand in seinen Kerker. 


	2. Angezogen, Abgestoßen

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J. K. Rowling, ich habe mir die Figuren nur geborgt.  
  
Angezogen, Abgestoßen  
von Jaypallas  
  
Hogwards feierte Halloween. Der Herbst zeigte sich von seiner sanftesten Seite, so dass Schuldirektor Albus Dumbledore zur Begeisterung seiner Schüler beschlossen hatte, das diesjährige Halloween mit einer Gartenparty zu begehen.  
  
In einem Kreis aus böse bis debil grinsenden Kürbislichtern wurden die vier Tafeln um ein großes Feuer errichtet. In dessen Mitte schmorte auf muggelart ein Bulle. Hauselfen kümmerten sich um das Fleisch und zauberten saftige Portionen auf die Teller der Schüler.  
  
Am Feuer herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung, ein Slytherin aus der sechsten Klasse versuchte ein paar Hufflepuff Erstlingen weiszumachen, dass die Feuerdämonen den Bullen nur als Vorspeise nahmen und dass danach traditionell vier Erstklässler geopfert werden würden, ein paar Rawenclawer Musiker spielten schottische Volkslieder und Professor McGonagall zeigte wie man dazu tanzt. Einige Engagierte wagten einen Versuch es ihr gleichzutun, aber die Mehrheit hüpfte auf ihre eigene Weise zum Rhythmus, oder auch neben dem Rhythmus, um das Feuer.  
  
Daneben unterhielt sich eine Gruppe Gryphindor Schüler. Ihr Wortführer war ein Junge mit schwarzem, ungezähmtem Haar, neben ihm stand ein gutaussehender Dunkelhaariger und einige Mädchen.  
  
„Ein Tänzchen gefällig, Schönste?", meinte James Potter zu Lily Evans mit einer scherzhaften Verbeugung.  
  
„Ich hoffe Du trägst Deine Schulrobe nicht auf die schottische Art, Potter", erwiderte Lily mit einem Lächeln und zog ihn zu den anderen Tanzenden.  
  
„Achtung beim Tanzen, die Frau hat Füße, Prongs! rief Sirius ihnen hinterher.  
  
„Diese hat auch Krallen"rief Potter grinsend zurück.  
  
Sirius lächelte dem Paar nach. James und Lily verstanden sich seit diesem Jahr prächtig und gingen regelmäßig miteinander aus. Sirius mochte Lily, nur hatte James jetzt weniger Zeit etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen. Sirius Lächeln verflüchtigte sich.  
  
„Wollen wir auch tanzen, Sirius?" fragte Miranda Huttiger, eines der Mädchen, die seit einiger Zeit versuchten Sirius Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.  
  
Das war das Letzte was Sirius im Moment wollte. Er rang sich ein entschuldigendes Lächeln ab. „Vielleicht später, ich muss mal für kleine Zauberer" sagte Sirius und verließ die Gruppe mit einem Winken.  
  
Er konnte jetzt nicht weiter mit diesen Mädchen herumalbern, ihm war die Lust dazu abhanden gekommen. Es kam ihm vor, als würde die ganze Schule nur als großäugigen, langhaarigen Verführerinnen bestehen, die darauf aus waren, sich ihn zu krallen. Die meisten Avancen konnte er mit Ignoranz oder mit Witz abfangen, aber Miranda Huttiger ließ nicht locker.  
  
Sirius spazierte in Richtung des verboten Waldes davon. In seinem Kopf herrschte Chaos und in seinem Herzen Einsamkeit. „Accio Feuerwiskey!"befahl Sirius. Die Flasche, die James und er zusammen von Meister Filch gestohlen hatten, näherte sich. Diese gemeinsamen Schurkereien waren seit Lily vorbei. Elegant pflückte er die Flasche aus der Luft und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihr. Das Feuer strömte wollig seinen Hals hinab.  
  
Sirius ließ sich auf einem Baumstamm nahe einem Tümpel nieder. Er trank den Feuerwhiskey in großen Schlucken und grübelte darüber, was er wirklich im Leben wollte. Spaß haben, natürlich, mit James Abenteuer teilen. Konnte es nicht ewig so sein wie in den ersten Jahren der Schulzeit? Sie waren erfüllt von Streichen und einer Leichtigkeit die nun immer mehr verloren ging.  
  
Sirius sank vom Baumstamm auf die Erde. Seinen Rücken an das tote Holz gelehnte, blickte er auf zum Himmel. Dort leuchtete sein Stern für ihn. Müde schloss er die Augen.  
  
# # #  
  
Severus Snape saß alleine auf einer Bank, die Unterhaltung der Gryphindors beobachtend. Wie immer suchte er die Nähe von James Potter und seinen Freunden. Er wusste, dass er von der Gruppe nur Spott und bösartige Streiche zu erwarten hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht von ihm lösen. Er konnte seine Gedanken nicht von ihm loseisen und sein Blicke nicht von ihm abwenden. Nicht Potter, der selbstgefälligen Protz, faszinierte ihn, sondern Sirius Black.  
  
Snape verfiel wieder ins Grübeln über sein Lieblingssubjekt. Sirius war für ihn ein gefallener Engel. Als letzter Spross der alterwürdigen Familie Black sollte er sich nicht mit Schlammblütlern und Prahler abgeben. Sirius Bewegungen waren herrschaftlich, sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild spiegelte seinen Adel wider. Er war durch Potter verdorben worden, er war ein selbstgefälliger Hohlkopf wie sein Freund. Und doch hielten diese abschätzigen Betrachtungen Severus nicht davon ab, Sirius weiter zu beobachten.  
  
Als Sirius die Gruppe verlies und nicht mehr auftauchte, machte sich Severus Gedanken. Der verbotene Wald war für einen längeren Spaziergang gänzlich ungeeignet und so ein heißblütiger Hohlkopf wie Black, würde sich leicht in Bedrängnis bringen. Daher beschloss Severus Sirius zu folgen.  
  
Sein Verlassen wurde von niemanden auf der Party beachtet. Schon früh hatte Snape gelernt, sich unhörbar zu bewegen, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit seines jähzornigen Vaters auf ihn zu lenken. Er legte es drauf an von niemanden bemerkt zu werden, die halb geduckte Haltung war ihm zur Gewohnheit geworden. Nur seine blasse Haut leuchtete verräterisch im Dunkeln, als er sich behutsam aus dem Lichtkegel der Party entfernte, hinein in den verboten Wald auf den Spuren von Sirius.  
  
# # #  
  
Sirius Black schlug seine Augen auf. Er musste wohl kurz eingenickt sein. Er setzte an, seine Augen zu reiben, aber er konnte seine Arme nicht bewegen. Er war gefesselt. Ein Schub von Panik über kam ihn. „Bleibe ruhig Sirius"sagte er sich. Er betrachtete seine Gliedmaßen genauer und so erkannte er, dass eine efeuartige Pflanze seine Körper umschlungen hatte. Er bewegte einen Finger und bemerkte erleichtert, dass er noch Gefühl in seinen Händen hatte. Mit verzweifelter Kraft versuchte er sich loszureißen, doch die Pflanzenfesseln gaben um keinen Zentimeter nach. So eine Pflanze konnte ihn doch nicht besiegen, er war schließlich Zauberer. Zwar befand sich sein Zauberstab nicht in seiner Reichweite, aber er war auch noch Animagus. Er beschwor mit aller Kraft seine Tiergestalt herauf, doch die Verwandlung setzte nicht ein. Erschöpft gab er auch diesen Versuch auf.  
  
Ein Knacken erreichte sein Ohr. Etwas näherte sich Sirius. Raubtiergeruch erreichte seine Nase, ein dunkles Schnaufen hallte in seinen Ohren. Schließlich sah er das Ungetüm, dessen dunklen Augen durchbohrten die seinen. Sirius sah sein Ende in ihnen. Das hauerbewehrte Maul öffnete sich gierig und das Vieh preschte durch das Gebüsch auf ihn zu.  
  
„Phobia!"befahl eine feste Stimme scharf. Das Ungeheuer stoppte im Lauf. Ein Kampf des Willens fand zwischen dem Tier und dem Herrn des Befehls statt.  
  
Das Ungeheuer verlor. Es stieß ein angsterfülltes Quieken aus und rannte um sein Leben zurück in die Tiefen des verbotenen Waldes.  
  
Dankbarkeit durchströmte Sirius, er war gerettet worden. Doch der Bezwinger des Ungetüms blieb unsichtbar.  
  
„Hallo?"flüsterte Sirius mit wiederkehrender Angst.  
  
„Hallo Sirius", sagte Severus Snape und trat in das Blickfeld des Gefesselten.  
  
„Snivellus?"entfuhr es Sirius.  
  
„Genau der"antwortete Severus mit spöttischem Lächeln. „Ich würde es allerdings vorziehen, wenn Du mich Severus nennen würdest."  
  
„Sicher, Severus."Sirius konnte es kaum glauben, der kleine Snivellus hatte ihn gerettet. Aber es war nicht der kleine Snivellus, der vor ihm stand. Vor ihm stand ein Mann, ein Mann mit so dunklen Augen wie die des Ungeheuers, das er gerade bezwungen hatte. Ein Mann mit der Kraft und dem Schneid einem Monster seinen Willen aufzuerlegen.  
  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend fühlte er sich von schwarzen Augen gefangen genommen. Severus Snape kam zu ihm und beugte sich nieder. Langsam näherte sich seine feingliedrige, weiße Hand Sirius Oberkörper und strich den Fesseln entlang über Sirius Brust. Sirius hatte das Gefühl von Feuer gestreichelt zu werden.  
  
„Efeu capitivus"stellte Sirius kühl fest. „Nicht giftig, nur - sagen wir, anhänglich." „Ich empfand Pflanzen immer als eine wirklich fesselnde Materie".  
  
Severus fühlte Sirius Anspannung, er fühlte, dass er Macht über ihn hatte. Er, der immer für Sirius nur ein Witz war, hatte nun die Oberhand, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Wie sollte er diese Macht gebrauchen? Ein dunkles Grinsen stahl sich auf sein vom Mond in silbernes Licht getauchtes Gesicht.  
  
Ohne ein Wort drückte er seine Lippen auf die von Sirius. Er liebkoste mit seiner Zunge Sirius Mund und dann erhöhte er den Druck.  
  
Sirius war verstört, er spürte Snape so nah bei sich. Er wollte fliehen, doch seinem Mund entfloh nur ein heiseres Stöhnen. Sirius Lippen öffneten sich nur ein wenig und Snape nutzte die Möglichkeit und eroberte mit seiner Zunge Blacks Territorium.  
  
Wenn ein Entkommen von Snape und von den Gefühlen, die dieser in ihm weckte, unmöglich war, so blieb nur die Flucht nach vorne. Kampflos wollte Sirius sich nicht ergeben. Er stieg auf dieses Gefecht der Zungen ein und attackierte nun Severus. Nur ihr heftiges Atmen ließ den leidenschaftlichen Kampf erahnen und durchbrach die trügerisch friedliche Stille des nächtlichen Waldes.  
  
Mit einem Biss beendete Sirius den Kampf. Keuchend lies Snape von ihm ab. Mit einer schroffen Handbewegung wischte er das rote Rinnsal, das sich von seinen Lippen auf seiner Haut seinen blutigen Weg bahnte, ab und stand auf.  
  
Schweigend sahen sie sich an. Snape zitterte, er musste seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle bringen.  
  
Er verehrte den Gefesselten. Er liebt ihn. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, seit seinem ersten Tag auf dieser Schule, seit er das erste Mal Sirius gesehen hatte, verfolgten Snape die Gedanken an ihn. Ihm schmerzte das Herz wie er beobachten musste, dass Black nur Potter ansah und zu Potters Hündchen wurde. Nun war es zu spät. Diesen Kuss hatte er sich stehlen wollen und ihn doch mit Blut bezahlt. Vielleicht konnte er nun Sirius vergessen. Er härtete sein Herz.  
  
Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und befahl: „Refugios!"Die Fesseln aus Efeu um Sirius Körper und Glieder zogen sich unter beleidigtem Rascheln zurück.  
  
# # #  
  
„Mein Name ist Sirius Black" dachte Sirius Black. Er versuchte langsam wieder in diese Welt zu finden. Was Snape ihm heute angetan hatte, welche Leidenschaft er in ihm hervorrief, würde er nicht vergessen können. Sirius wusste nun, was er brauchte, er wusste nun nach was er sich körperlich gesehnt hatte. Er begriff jetzt, weshalb die Annährungsversuche von Mädchen wie Miranda ihn kalt ließen.  
  
Severus wandte sich an zu Gehen.  
  
„Warte"stoppte ihn Sirius. Er konnte seinen Retter und Peiniger nicht entkommen lassen. „Ich –„  
  
Severus drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte den daniederliegenden Sirius. Das dunkle Haar Blacks schimmerte im Mondlicht, sein edles Gesicht war ruhig. Auch seine Lippen glänzten in einem blutigen Rot, keine Spur der üblichen Selbstherrlichkeit war in seiner Mimik zusehen. Das Sprechen schien ihm schwer zufallen und auf seinem Oberkörper zeichneten sich durch Risse in seiner Robe die dunklen Striemen der Fesselung ab.  
  
„Ich kann mich nicht bewegen"gestand Sirius.  
  
„Davon habe ich eben nichts bemerkt"meinte Snape spöttisch, dennoch kam er wieder zurück zu Sirius. „Wie hättest Du denn reagiert, wenn Du Dich bewegen könntest?"  
  
„So"meinte Sirius und mit einem raubtierhaften Sprung warf er sich auf Snape. Zusammen stürzten sie auf den weichen Waldboden.  
  
Sie rangen, Körper an Körper rollten sie über den Boden. Sirius Robe, die ohnehin nur noch aus Fetzen bestand, löste sich ganz von seinem Körper. Sirius war der stärkere von Beiden, bald hatte er Snape unter sich begraben. Mit einem Ruck riss er dessen Robe von seinem Leib. Severus nutze den Augenblick und warf Black von sich ab.  
  
Sie richten sich auf und standen sich, Angesicht zu Angesicht, gegenüber, Black der größere und muskulösere in der Haltung eines sprungbereiten Raubtiers, Snape mit der wachsamen, vibrierenden Eleganz einer Schlange, kurz vor ihrem finalen Stoß. Beide waren nun nackt.  
  
Sirius ließ seinen Blick über Snapes Körper wandern. Er gut bestückt, unter seiner Haut zeichneten sich die langen, harten Muskeln eines Kämpfers ab.  
  
Black hatte sich immer vor Snape geekelt. Er fühlte sich von ihm abgestoßen, auch jetzt noch, aber noch stärker von ihm angezogen. Er wollte die schlanken Muskeln mit seiner Zunge abtasten und – er schauderte.  
  
Snape begriff den inneren Kampf den Sirius ausfocht und wagte es, näher zu gleiten. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und strich sanft über Sirius Schlüsselbein. Sein Hand wanderte zu Sirius Nacken, tastend, testend, halb spöttisch das Rückgrad entlang und tiefer. Sirius stöhnte und griff nach Severus und presste ihn an sich. Sie vereinten sich zu einem langen tiefen Kuss. Sirius legte alle sein Leiden, seine Zerrissenheit in diesen Kuss und Severus nahm sie in sich auf und gab ihm seine Bürden der Einsamkeit zurück.  
  
Sanft glitten ihre Hände über denn Körper des anderen. Der Wald umschloss das Paar, so wie sie sich selbst umschlossen. Sie liebten sich, lang, wild, zärtlich und zerstörerisch.  
  
# # #  
  
Der Morgen zog über dem Wald auf. Sie lagen schweigend, ohne sich zu berühren, beieinander. Gedanken jagten durch ihre Köpfe, Gefühle jagten durch ihre Herzen, doch die Nacht war vorbei.  
  
„Severus"sagte Black kühl.  
  
„Sirius"antwortete Snape Unheil ahnend.  
  
„Das war ein Fehler."meinte Black.  
  
Severus schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Wie kannst Du das als Fehler bezeichnen?" Er wagte es nicht Black anzuschauen. "Meine Empfindungen waren echt."  
  
„Ich gehöre nicht zu Dir, Slytherin. Ich gehöre zu James, zu meinen Freunden."sagte Black.  
  
„Zu Potter? Er verdirbt Dich. Du bist reinblütig, Du bist von altem Adel, zusammen könnten wir alles erreichen. Wir sind von der selben Art. Nichts könnte uns aufhalten."  
  
„Nein, wir sind nicht von der selben Art. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe mit Dir nichts gemeinsam."erwiderte Black. Er ging zu dem Tümpel und wusch sich. Er versuchte sich letzte Nacht abzuwaschen, er versuchte sich reinzuwaschen von dem, was er Severus und von dem was er sich selbst antat.  
  
„Du liebst James Potter! Er hat Dich auf den falschen Weg gebracht" Auf einen Weg der sich von ihm, Severus Snape, entfernte.  
  
„Ja, ich liebe ihn, aber das ist nicht Deine Angelegenheit."  
  
Severus zerbrach das Herz. Er hatte gewusst, dass das passieren würde, es gab noch nie jemand der ihn geliebt hatte und es würde nie jemand geben. Er war verloren.  
  
Black machte sich auf, zu gehen. Heute Nacht war er von seinem unterdrückten Begehren übermannt worden, er hatte seinen dunklen Moment gehabt, aber das würde nie wieder passieren. Snape war für ihn ein Nichts, ein öliges kleines Nichts.  
  
„Black! Bleib stehen!" schrie Severus ihn an. Er hatte sich Sirius geöffnet. Er hatte Sirius den wahren Severus Snape gezeigt und Sirius hatte ihn als nicht würdig befunden. Seine Stimme überschlug sich bei den nächsten Worten. „Ich – ich werde Dir das nie vergessen! Du hast mich zerstört. Mir bleibt nichts, nichts als auch Dich zu zerstören." Severus griff nach seinem Zauberstab.  
  
„Versuch es. Bisher habe ich nur Spaß", Sirius zog das Wort in die Länge, „gehabt mit Dir. Wenn Du willst, dass der Spaß endet, komme bei Vollmond zu der peitschenden Weide. Wenn Du seine Wurzel berührst, öffnet sich ein Geheimgang, folge ihm."Sirius verschwand mit einem Knall.  
  
Severus sank in sich zusammen. Er konnte Sirius nicht töten. So sehr er ihn nun hasste. Der Schmerz sollte nur aufhören zu brennen. „Herz, höre auf zu schlagen!"schrie er in den Himmel.  
  
Severus Snape blieb den ganzen Tag und die folgende Nacht im verbotenen Wald. Der Mann, der aufrecht aus dem Wald geschritten kam, war nicht der Junge, der Sirius hinein gefolgt war. Kein Gefühl drang mehr aus seinen Augen. Die Verdammnis war nun sein Zuhause. Er hatte seine Seele dem Dunklen Lord geschenkt. 


	3. Freiheit

AdA: Naja, in diesem Kapitel hat SS nicht wirklich Sex mit jemanden, aber er versucht es wenigstens...  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört Severus Snape nicht.  
  
Freiheit  
Von Jaypallas  
  
„Was quält Dich mein Liebster?"Sie strich über seinen Oberkörper. „Fühlst Du Dich nicht wohl?"Sie lächelte ihn traurig an.  
  
„Mpf"antwortete Severus. Sein Knebel ließ artikuliertere Sätze nicht zu. Er stemmte sich gegen die Fesseln.  
  
„Nein, mein Schatz, so kommst Du nicht frei."Sie deutete auf seinen Kopf. „Es muss von da kommen. Du musst Deine Freiheit erkennen."  
  
Angelina küsste ihn sanft auf seinen Knebel und verließ den Raum. Severus Snape war wieder alleine in dem kalten Kellerraum. Er lag auf einer Pritsche mitten in einem Vorratslager. An der Wand waren Weinfässer und ein paar Säcke gestapelt. Er war dankbar, dass er noch vollbekleidet war, bisher hatte er keine Vorstellung, warum er hier war oder was Angelina von ihm erwartete. Alles was er wusste war, dass er weder seine Arme noch seine Beine bewegen konnte.  
  
Angelina war eine begeisterte Todesserin, zumindest hatte er das gedacht. Nach einem ihrer Treffen, hatte sie ihn zu sich eingeladen. Wenig später befand er sich in diesem Keller, wo er sich nun schon seit circa 3 Stunden fragte, was für ein Spiel sie mit ihm trieb.  
  
Heute Abend hatte er eigentlich noch etwas vorgehabt. Snape grinste spöttisch. Er hatte geplant sich heute noch das Leben zu nehmen. Statt dessen lag er nun hier. Nun ja, aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben. Er lachte und verschluckte sich an seinem Knebel. Hustend rang er nach Luft.  
  
Sein Leben war ein Scheitern. Von seiner ersten lebendigen Minute an ist irgendwas schief gelaufen. Seine Kindheit war Horror, seine Schulzeit sogar noch schlimmer. Von seiner einzigen Liebe wurde er verraten. Deshalb hatte er sich dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen und das war der bisherige Tiefpunkt. Snape war sich sicher, dass wenn er weiter leben würde, dass es noch schlechter kommen würde. Seine Talfahrt war bisher ungebremst und eine Steigung war nicht in Sicht.  
  
Snape hatte sich oft die Frage gestellt "Warum ich?" Inzwischen wusste er es, er war ein Müllprodukt des Universums. Immer wenn die Götter beim Weben der Schicksale gedacht hatten, dass sie eine Begebenheit oder eine Eigenschaft niemanden antun können, hatte sie das auf einen Haufen geworfen. Er war dieser Haufen, der aus Zufall geboren worden war.  
  
In ehrlichen Stunden, wie diese, gab Snape nicht den Göttern die Schuld an seinem Übel. Er selbst hatte gesündigt, er war der Bastard. Er hatte gequält und getötet. Er hatte sich selbst verdammt. Snape hasste sich selbst. Wenn er Selbstmord beging würde er der Welt einen Gefallen tun. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und Angelina nahm ihm die Arbeit ab.  
  
Snape fragte sich, was Angelina mit dem Gerede über Freiheit gemeint hatte. Er war nie frei gewesen, er war ein Sklave seiner selbst. Ruhig lag er auf der Pritsche. Er erkannte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte diese Fesseln abzustreifen, da er auch ohne diese Fesseln immer noch an sich selbst gefesselt war.  
  
Blitzartig fiel ihm ein, dass Angelina etwas ähnliches gesagt hatte - oder doch nicht. Sinnlos darüber nachzudenken. Alles was er gewollt hatte war ein kleiner Fick vor seinem Abgang, warum war ihm noch nicht einmal das vergönnt?  
  
In seinen Knebel heulend riss Snape an seinen Fesseln. Die Bänder schnitten tief in sein Fleisch. Der Schmerz tat ihm gut. Er wollte Schmerzen spüren, er hatte sie verdient.  
  
„Ich weißt, Du hasst Dich"flüsterte Angelina ihm ins Ohr. Sie hatte den Raum betreten ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte. Sie setzte sich auf eines der Fässer und betrachtete ihn. „Deshalb bist Du hier."Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
  
Was zur Hölle sollte das bedeuten? Auf solches Psychotanten Gewäsch konnte er gut verzichten. Er wollte ihr ins Gesicht schreien, dass er sich hasste, dass jeder ihn hasste. Das war kein Geheimnis. Wenn sich irgendjemand die Mühe gemacht hätte, ihn anzusehen, wäre es demjenigen sofort ins Auge gesprungen. Er zögerte. Das würde bedeuten, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht hatte. Er wagte einen kurzen, taxierenden Blick. Angelina lächelte immer noch. Nun stand sie auf und befreite ihn von dem Knebel.  
  
Severus lockerte seinen Kiefer und sammelte seine Spucke um einen verbalen Gegenangriff zu starten. Leider fiel ihm nichts ein, womit er sie treffen konnte.  
  
„Mach mich los."sagte Severus.  
  
Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das liegt nicht in meiner Macht."  
  
„Was soll das heißen? Löse einfach die Fesseln, danach werde ich gehen und Du wirst mich nie wieder sehen."knirschte Severus.  
  
Angelina stieß ein glockenhelles Lachen aus. „So einfach ist das Leben nicht, mein Herz"  
  
„Erzähle Du mir nichts vom Leben!"meinte Snape verbittert.  
  
„Ja, natürlich. Man kann Dir nichts vom Leben erzählen. Du hast schon alles erlebt, schon alles erlitten. Nicht wahr? Das denkst Du doch, Schätzchen?" sie lachte abermals. „Was warst Du bisher? Was bist Du Severus Snape?" fragte sie mit einem Hauch von Interesse.  
  
Snape schwieg.  
  
„Ich sage Dir, was Du bist: Nichts als ein Spielball Deiner Leiden oder Leidenschaften."Ihre Stimme war weich, fast hypnotisch. „Du bist noch nicht einmal 25 Jahre auf dieser Welt und schon lebst Du nicht mehr. Viele Menschen leben nicht. Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Aber Du hast Potenzial, um dieses vergeudete Potenzial ist es schade."  
  
Angelina fing an ihn zu streicheln.  
  
„Was würde Dich glücklich machen?"fragte sie ihn neugierig.  
  
„Frau! Hör auf mich zu zuquatschen. Ich gehe Dich nichts an. Lass mich in Frieden!"fuhr Severus sie an.  
  
„Frieden, welcher Frieden?"fragte sie weiter.  
  
„Es gibt kein Frieden für mich außer im Tod!"schrie er.  
  
Angelina lachte. „Nein, im Tod wirst Du keinen Frieden finden. Und auch keine Freiheit, nebenbei bemerkt. Du möchtest wieder mal den einfach Weg gehen, nicht wahr? Wie willst Du Dich umbringen? Möchtest Du Dich von einer sturmgepeitschten Klippe stürzen? Dir mit einem schwarzen Dolch die Lebensader durchtrennen? Nein – ich weiß es, Du braust Dir einen Trank, einen Trank des Schlafes ohne Wiederkehr."Sie seufzte. „Wie romantisch. Du bist ein Romantiker, Severus Snape."  
  
Snape schwieg. Er hatte den Trank schon gebraut. Es war exakt der Trank, den sie beschrieben hatte.  
  
„Mein Herz, was soll ich nur mit Dir machen." Sie beugte sich über ihn. „Ich verrate Dir ein Geheimnis. Ich kann gar nichts mit Dir machen." Sie kicherte. „Das musst Du schon selbst tun."  
  
„Wer bist Du?"fragte Snape. Er wollte etwas hören, was er verstehen konnte. In seinem Kopf rauschte es. Gedankenfetzen schwirrten durch sein Gehirn. Er wusste, das Angelinas Sätze einen Sinn ergaben, er konnte diesen Sinn nur nicht fassen.  
  
„Ich möchte Dir helfen, somit bin ich Dein Helfer. Heute gehöre ich ganz alleine Dir, mein Liebster. Mach mit mir was Du willst."sagte sie.  
  
Snape lachte höhnisch. „Ich würde Dich gerne auf diese Pritsche werfen und Dich dann vergewaltigen. Könntest Du das einrichten?"  
  
Der Raum um ihn herum verschwamm. Ein anderer Raum legte sich über ihn. Zwar war er immer noch an die Pritsche gefesselt, doch in dem zweiten, parallelen Raum war er frei und sah die leere Pritsche. Er nahm Angelina, zog sie auf die Pritsche und legte sich auf sie. Ihre Atem vermischten sich. Snape merkte, dass etwas fehlte. Er war nicht erregt. Er konnte nicht.  
  
Plötzlich war alles wieder beim alten. Der zweite Keller war verschwunden und er war immer noch gefesselt.  
  
„Das hat wohl nicht so geklappt, Herzchen."sie grinste.  
  
„Befreie mich!"befahl er.  
  
„Aber das versuche ich doch die ganze Zeit! Du könntest ein wenig entgegenkommender sein!"  
  
„Was hält Dich auf?"  
  
„Mich hält nichts auf. Du hältst Dich auf, mein Liebster." meinte Angelina gelangweilt. „So kommen wir nicht weiter. Beantworte meine Frage, was würde Dich glücklich machen?"  
  
Snape musste sich wohl auf ihr Spiel einlassen. Schlecht gelaunt machte er sich Gedanken über die Frage. „Ich wäre glücklich, wenn alle mich achten würden. Wenn meine Fähigkeiten anerkannt werden würden."  
  
„Du machst also Dein Wohlbefinden von der Meinung anderer Leute abhängig?" sagte sie.  
  
„Ich – nein – das heißt, verdammt ja. Ich will bewundert werden und wenn nicht bewundert, dann gefürchtet."sagte er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.  
  
„Weißt Du, die Gleichung ist ganz einfach. Achte Dich selbst und achte andere, dann wirst Du von anderen geachtet. Liebe Dich selbst und liebe andere, dann wirst Du geliebt werden. Aber soweit bist Du noch nicht. Ich glaube wir müssen mit etwas noch Einfacherem anfangen." Sie machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Ich fasse zusammen: Du hasst Dich selbst und möchtest bewundert werden. Kommt Dir das nicht auch widersprüchlich vor? Du solltest Dich für eines von beiden entscheiden. Nicht zu vergessen, bist Du noch gefangen. Was hält Dich gefangen?"  
  
„Lederschnallen, schätze ich."Erwiderte Snape mit allem Sarkasmus, den er aufbringen konnte.  
  
Ruhig verließ Angelina den Raum.  
  
„Komm wieder zurück!"rief Snape ihr nach. Ihm blieb nicht übrig, er musste es mit Ehrlichkeit versuchen. Ehrlichkeit gegenüber ihr und gegenüber sich selbst. „Ich selbst halte mich gefangen!"sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
  
Angelina erschien neben ihm und wirkte selbstzufrieden. „Sehr gut, Liebster".  
  
„Ich wollte das nicht. Es lag nie in meiner Absicht Unschuldige zu töten. Angelina, es macht ihnen Spaß! Die Todesser folgen keine Mission, sie wollen keine bessere Welt, sie wollen nur Zerstörung."sagte Snape gequält.  
  
„Du glaubst, dass Voldemort eine bessere Welt bringen möchte?" fragte Angelina amüsiert.  
  
„Ja, das habe ich geglaubt. Eine Welt wo die Zauberer herrschen und nicht die ignoranten Muggel, eine Welt wo wir ohne Verstecken unser Geburtsrecht als Magier ausüben können. – Das habe ich mir eingeredet."Snape schüttelte Gedanken verloren den Kopf. „Ich habe mich belogen. Das war die Ausrede vor mir selbst. Ich bin dem dunklen Lord gefolgt, weil ich mich selbst zerstören wollte."  
  
Snape lag ermattet auf Holzpritsche. So viel Ehrlichkeit schmerzte.  
  
„Mein armer Schatz, Du bist immer nur Gefühl. Wie ein Kleinkind, wenn es Dir schlecht geht, soll auch die Welt leiden. Und wenn Du untergehst, dann sollen auch alle anderen mit Dir untergehen."  
  
Snapes Muskeln spannten sich während Angelinas Sätzen an. Er kochte vor Wut. Angelina tanzte um in herum, ab und zu zupfte sie ihn an Nase und Ohren oder zwickte ihm in die Wange, dabei trällerte sie ein Kinderlied.  
  
„Hör damit auf!"brüllte Severus. Er kämpfte gegen seine Fesseln.  
  
Sofort blieb sie ruhig stehen. „Gefühl"flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Du bestehst gänzlich aus Gefühlen. Deshalb trägst Du Deine kalte Maske, weil Du Angst hast, dass Deine Gefühle Dich überwältigen könnten. Dass Du nur ihr Sklave bist. Nicht wahr mein Schatz? Aber ich verrate Dir etwas, Du bist der Sklave Deiner Gefühle, Du wirst immer der Sklave Deiner Selbst bleiben, wenn Du Dich nicht befreist." Angelina seufzte.  
  
Severus stemmte sich immer noch gegen die Fesseln. Sein sonst so weißes Gesicht war rot angelaufen. Er schrie, er brüllte ein einzelnes Wort. Der Keller schien unter seinem Schrei zu beben. „Ja" Verdammt, wenn er sein Leben überdachte, erkannte er, dass all seine Handlungen nur die Reflexion seiner Gefühle war. Seine Biographie war durch Wut, Liebe, Neid, Stolz, Hass und Angst entstanden.  
  
„Dann werde ich meine Gefühle überwinden, ich werde sie meistern!" fauchte Snape.  
  
„Aber gerade das war Dein Fehler, Dummerle. Du solltest aufmerksam auf Deine Gefühle hören, Du musst Dir über die Ursachen Deiner Gefühle klar werden. Die Ursachen kannst Du bekämpfen, wenn es nötig ist." Angelina streichelte Snape wieder. „Du hast Deine Gefühle versklavt und dadurch Dich selbst."  
  
„Bitte Angelina, sag mir wie ich mich befreien kann!"Snape meinte diesmal nicht die Schnallen der Pritsche.  
  
Angelina kletterte auf die Pritsche und legte sich auf Severus. Sie schmiegte ihre Wange an sein und strich über sein langes Haar. „Sag Du es mir, Liebster"flüsterte sie.  
  
„Ich habe soviel Übles getan. Für mich gibt es keine Rettung." stöhnte Snape.  
  
„Doch, es gibt für jeden Hoffnung. Sprich weiter!"ermutigte sie ihn.  
  
„Ich muss zu Voldemort gehen und ihm sagen, dass ich nicht länger sein Sklave bin. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass ich meine Taten bereue. Er wird mich foltern und dann töten. Dann habe ich meine Sünden gebüßt."meinte Snape.  
  
Angelina lachte in sein Ohr. „Das ist schon wieder der bequeme Weg. Nein, mein Schatz, wähle den harten um hier auf Erden glücklich zu werden. Buße reicht nicht, Du musst Erlösung finden."  
  
Angelina rollte sich von ihm runter und küsste ihn.  
  
„Das ist alles was ich für Dich tun kann. Der Rest liegt bei Dir." sagte sie.  
  
Snape nickte. Er kannte jetzt seinen Weg. Er wusste instinktiv, dass Angelina recht hatte. Erst kommt die Buße, dann kommt die Erlösung. Sein Weg in die Freiheit hieß Verantwortung. Er würde die Verantwortung übernehmen für alles was er getan hatte und für das, was er war. Das war seine Buße. Über die Erlösung würde er sich später Gedanken machen.  
  
Die Fesseln und der Raum verschwanden. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Er lag auf dem Boden seiner Wohnung. In der Hand hielt er eine zerbrochene Ampulle mit seinem tödlichen Gift. Er warf sie achtlos weg. Er wusste, an wen er sich wenden musste: Dumbledore. So machte Severus Snape die ersten Schritte auf seinem Weg in die Freiheit.  
  
AdA: Okay, Snapilein hat mittlerweile den zweiten Abschnitt des Weges, nämlich die Erlösung vergessen. Aber, Rowling weiß, vielleicht kommt es ja noch. 


	4. Mr Longbottom!

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und die Welt gehören Rowling.

AN: Dieses Kapitel habt ihr sabysemilla zu verdanken.

Mr Longbottom!

Severus Snape stand vor der Arbeitsfläche. Sorgfältig schnitt er die Argowurzel in feine Scheiben. Seine Bewegungen waren so präzise und elegant, dass jeder Beobachter auch ohne Kenntnis seiner Person sofort gewusst hätte, dass Severus Snape ein Tränkemeister war. Menschen, die Severus Snape kannten, wussten, dass er nicht nur ein Meister war, sondern _der_ Tränkemeister Europas. Und im Moment versuchte er, das Rezept zu finden für ein Heilmittel gegen Lykanthropie.

Kritisch begutachtete er den Kessel. Der Trank war nahe zu perfekt, es fehlte nur eine Kleinigkeit, die Tiamatblühte. Nun ja, von der Menge her gesehen eine Kleinigkeit, allerdings war diese Pflanze praktisch ausgestorben. Seine Kontakte hatten ihm erzählt, dass niemand sie besorgen konnte. Niemand außer einem gewissen Mr. Longbottom, der sich auf seltene Pflanzen spezialisiert hatte.

Von den Menschen die Severus Snape hoffte nie wieder zu sehen, stand Neville Longbottom auf Platz 3. Platz 1 und 2 waren tot und in Askaban, Merlin sei Dank oder korrekter, Potter sei Dank. Trotzdem hatte er einen Brief an Longbottom geschrieben und einen Termin ausgemacht.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen Kessel, ein gemurmeltes „was tut man nicht alles für die Kunst" und einer kurzen Begutachtung der Decke, die immer noch Spuren einer Explosion zeigte, die Neville verursacht hatte, machte sich Snape auf den Weg. Als Vorsichtsmaßnahme packte er einen Heiltrank, ein universal Antidot und eine kühlende Wundsalbe ein.

Snape streute Flohpulver in den Kamin und sagte: „Paradiespflanzen Haus". Am Eingang des Kamins wurde er schon von Neville Longbottom erwartet. Ein kurzer Blick auf Neville genügte, um festzustellen, dass sich der Kleine verändert hatte. Sein immer noch leicht pausbäckiges Gesicht war sonnengebräunt und sein Körper muskelbepackt. Wahrscheinlich vom Drachendung schaufeln, dachte Snape abfällig, während er seinen Blick von Nevilles Torso loszureißen versuchte.

„Hallo Professor Snape. Herzlich Willkommen im Paradiespflanzen Haus." sagte Neville. Man sah ihm die Anstrengung an, nicht nervös zu wirken.

„Longbottom." Sagte Snape und nickte ihm zu. „Haben sie die Pflanze, nach der ich sie gefragt habe?" Er hatte nicht die Absicht durch Geplänkel unnötig Zeit zu verlieren.

„Jetzt?" stotterte Neville. „Ich dachte ..."

„Was dachten sie, Longbottom? Das wir das ganze bei einem Kaffeeklatsch über die guten alten Zeiten, als sie noch Kessel in meinem Kerker explodieren ließen, besprechen?" fragte Snape eisig.

Neville schob trotzig das Kinn vor. „Suchen sie nach der schwarzen, roten oder grünen Variante?" versuchte er ebenfalls eisig zu sagen, doch ihm fehlte die jahrelange Erfahrung Snapes.

Snape hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass es verschiedene Sorten der Tiamatblühte gab, also verlies er sich auf seinen Instinkt. „Selbstverständlich die grüne Variante." antwortete er.

„Ich habe ein Exemplar auf meiner Plantage im Kongodelta, wir können jetzt sofort losgehen und sie holen." Meinte Neville.

Snape nickte zustimmend. Er war unfreiwillig beeindruckt von der Tatsache, dass Longbottom Plantagen in Afrika besaß und beschloss sein Ressentiment gegenüber Neville für die Wissenschaft beiseite zu schieben.

„Warum haben sie eine Plantage in Afrika? Können Sie nicht in einem Grünhaus jedes beliebige Klima der Erde nachbilden?" fragte Snape.

„Ja, das Klima ist kein Problem, doch nahe am Äquator sind die magischen Felder anders. Wir merken die Auswirkungen beim Zaubern kaum, doch manche Pflanzen sind empfindlich dafür. Sie wachsen nur an Stellen, die das passende Feld haben. Deshalb habe ich noch eine Grünhaus am Nordpol und eines in Australien." Erklärte Neville stolz. „Mein Traum wäre es ein Grünhaus auf dem Mond zu haben. Ich habe dem mit Luna gesprochen, sie meinte die Magie auf dem Mond sei mit nichts hier auf der Erde vergleichbar."

Snapes Laune besserte sich rapide. Seine Gedanken kreisten darum, was für Tränke er auf dem Mond brauen könnte und vor allem, was es für Auswirkungen hätte, wenn er den Lykanthropietrank auf dem Mond brauen würde. So bemerkte er kaum, dass Neville ihn zu einem Regal geführt hatte, auf dem drei kleine Gebäude standen, ein Iglu, eine Buschhütte und eine Steinhöhle.

„Das Mittlere ist der Portschlüssel zum Kongo." Erklärte Neville. Er berührte ihn und verschwand. Snape tat es ihm nach.

Das veränderte Klima traf Snape schockartig. In England waren es milde 18 Grad gewesen, während hier eine feuchte Hitze herrschte. Sie waren auf der Veranda eines kleinen Hauses gelandet. Von hier sah Severus schon die sechs Grünhäuser und zwei Felder mit ihm unbekannten Sträuchern.

„Die Tiamats sind in Grünhaus Sechs.", murmelte Neville und deutete auf das Gewächshaus. Severus machte sich sofort auf den Weg.

Im Grünhaus war ein Teich angelegt, der etwa die Hälfte des Platzes einnahm. An dessen Ufer wuchs eine langstielige Pflanze mit einer roten kolbenartigen Blüte, deren Fruchtkelch mit Dornen besetzt war. Severus wusste, dass Tiamat eine Wasserliane war und schritt sofort näher an den Teich heran. Er beugte sich aufmerksam über die rote Blume um auf den Teich zu schauen und bemerkte nicht Nevilles entsetztes Gesicht.

„Professor, gehen Sie da weg!", rief Neville.

Snape drehte sich ungeduldig zu ihm um. In diesem Augenblick näherte sich ein Krokophant den Beiden, das schon gierig seinen Rachen öffnete. Kurzentschlossen rannte Neville auf Snape zu und stieß ihn zur Seite. Das Krokodil schnappte zu, aber Neville war schon weggesprungen.

Seiner Gegner beraubt und mit dem Gefühl sein Revier erfolgreich verteidigt zu haben glitt der Krokophant zurück in den Tümpel.

„Mr. Longbottom!" machte sich Snape, der auf einer der roten Blumen lag, verärgert bemerkbar. „Ihre Warnung kam definitiv zu spät! Wann genau wollten sie mir sagen, dass sie Monster in ihrem Pflanzenteich züchten?"

Neville starrte auf die Hand von Snape. Dort steckte eine Dorne der roten Pflanze.

„Ich wollte sie nicht vor dem Krokophant warnen, das muss sich irgendwie eingeschlichen haben, sondern vor den Erecta Longus ...", sagte er. „Diese Pflanze hat eine, ähm, besondere Wirkung auf Männer." Neville fuhr nervös über die Kratzer, die auch er erhalten hatte, als er zu Seite gesprungen war.

Snape spürte wie es ein seiner Hose enger wurde. Er wusste was diese Pflanze bewirkte, allein der lächerlich Name sagte ihm alles. Er stand auf und zog sich den Dorn vorsichtig aus der Hand, wickelte ihn in sein Taschentuch und steckte ihn ein. Nun war er bereit sich dem Problem zwischen seinen Beinen zu widmen.

„Nun Mr. Longbottom, wie gedenken sie mit dieser Situation umzugehen, die ihre nette Züchtung verursacht hat?", fragte Snape mit einem eisigen Lächeln und lies seinen Blick wieder über Nevilles Oberkörper gleiten.

„Die sanitären Anlagen sind im Haus, Sir", antwortete Neville und wurde rot. Er mied den Blick Snapes. „Dort können wir uns erleichtern."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich masturbiere nicht.", sagte Snape samtig. „Das habe ich nicht nötig."

Als Neville sah vorsichtig auf und wurde von einem amüsierten Glitzern in Severus Augen begrüßt.

„Sie haben mir das eingebrockt und jetzt müssen sie die Suppe auslöffeln." Severus grinste spöttisch. „Beziehungsweise aufsaugen."

Neville ging entsetzt einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Sie müssen auch nicht schlucken." Setzte Snape in einem Anfall von Großzügigkeit hinzu. Bisher hatte er nur mit Neville gespielt, doch langsam wurde seine Erektion schmerzhaft.

Auch in Nevilles Hose zeichnete sich ein Beule ab, bemerkte Snape.

„Kommen sie näher, Mr. Longbottom." Sagte Snape mit fast hypnotischer Stimme. Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in Nevilles graue. „Sie wollten doch schon lange etwas von mir, nicht wahr? Sie wünschen es sich und fürchten sich davor."

Neville zitterte. Langsam kam er näher. Snape stand aufrecht vor ihm und senkte seinen Kopf kaum merklich. Ohne Neville aus den Augen zu lassen öffnete er seine Hose. Snape strich fast liebvoll über Nevilles Wangenknochen und drückte ihn dann sanft nach unten. Mit einem Stöhnen ging Neville in die Knie.

Snape spürte raue Hände über seinen Schaft gleiten, bis er schließlich von dem Mund aufgenommen wurde. Es fühlte sich gut an. Snape stöhnte rau. Verdammt, dachte er, das war Longbottom ihm wirklich schuldig gewesen. Zum Glück stellte er sich hier weniger dilettantisch an als ihm Zaubertränkeunterricht. Nicht nur weniger dilettantisch, sondern sogar richtig talentiert. Mit einem weiteren Stöhnen ejakulierte Snape.

„Besser, viel Besser." Sagte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.

Neville spuckte verachtungsvoll Snapes Samen auf die geknickte Erecta Longus. Sein Gesicht war stark gerötet und er atmete schwer. Ohne Snape anzublicken, machte er sich auf das Grünhaus zu verlassen.

„Haben sie nicht etwas vergessen, Mr. Longbottom?" fragte Snape mit einem kalkulierenden Lächeln. Er konnte den armen Jungen nicht so gehen lassen, er war ja kein Unmensch. Zumindest nicht in den Ferien – na ja – nicht in seinen Musestunden – hm – ab zu jedenfalls nicht.

Langsam drehte sich Neville um. „Was?" fragte er angestrengt.

„Sie wollten mir noch die Tiamatblühte geben." Sagte Snape.

Mit wenigen Schritten durchquerte Neville den Raum zurück zu Severus. Harsch packte er ihn am Kragen. „Sie haben jetzt noch den Nerv mich nach der Tiamat zu fragen?" rief er zornig.

Snape antwortete mit einem kühlen Lächeln. „Wir können uns auch erst um DAS kümmern." Und griff Neville zwischen die Beine. Von dem kleinen Neville gevögelt zu werden, würde seinen Tag perfekt machen. „Verdammt Snape, du bist eine Hure", dachte Severus sich, während sein Glied wieder härter wurde.

Neville ließ ihn los, sein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise.

„Sie haben meine Erlaubnis, mich zu ficken, Mr. Longbottom." Flüsterte Snape lasziv.

„Ach ja? Ich brauche ihre Erlaubnis nicht mehr!" sagte Neville und riss Snapes Robe auf. Gewaltsam drehte er Snape um und drückte ihn an die Glaswand des Gewächshauses, während er ihm die Hosen runter zog.

Neville rieb seine Erektion an Snapes nacktem Hintern, bevor er sie aus ihrem Gefängnis, der Hose, befreite. Dann eroberte er mit seinem Finger Severus Rectum.

„Wie gefällt ihnen das, _Professor_?" fragte Neville zähneknirschend.

Snape keuchte. Seine erigierter Schwanz war zwischen der Glaswand und seinem Körper eingekeilt und Nevilles Finger sendeten elektrische Stöße durch seinen Körper.

„Himmlisch.", antwortete er

„Mal sehen wie lange noch." Erwiderte Neville fast empört. „Das ist für all die Male, die sie mich fertig gemacht haben." In einem Stoß drang er in ihn ein. Severus schrie auf.

„Und das für all die Male, die sie mich gedemütigt haben." Sagte er mit einem weiteren Stoß.

Snape stöhnte. Wer hätte gedacht, was alles in dem kleinen Neville steckt. Hätte er Atem dafür übrig, würde er lachen.

Seine Ekstase wuchs unter den Stößen Nevilles. Sein Körper war eng gegen das Gewächshaus gepresst bis Nevilles Hand sich dazwischen schob, um zu seinen Brustwarzen zu gelangen. Mit der anderen Hand bog er Severus Kopf zurück. Severus wand sich in der Umklammerung, wurde aber von den starken Armen Nevilles gehalten. Sein Schwanz schlug nun unerbittlich mit jeder Bewegung Nevilles gegen die Wand.

Snapes Sinne waren überreizt, der süßliche Geruch der Pflanzen und der herbe Geruch Longbottoms vermischten sich und bildeten ein unwiderstehliches Aphrodisiakum. Severus gab seine Kontrolle auf und ließ sich in den Rausch des Moments fallen.

„Und das ist für all die Jahre, die ich mich danach gesehnt habe, genau das zu machen." Sagte Neville und stieß ein letztes Mal zu, bevor er kam.

„Mr. Longbottom!" schrie Snape ungehemmt und spritzte gegen die Glaswand.

Aneinander gelehnt blieben die Männer stehen um zu Atem zu kommen.

Neville hatte seine Stirn auf Severus Schulter gelegt, Snape merkte, dass sie nass wurde. Neville weinte! Wie konnte man nach so einem großartigen Orgasmus weinen? Mit einem Seufzen drehte sich Severus um.

„Warum weinen sie Mr. Longbottom?" fragte Severus mit Unverständnis.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir." Sagte Neville und schluckte schwer." Ich hätte sie nicht so behandeln dürfen."

„Stellen sie sich nicht so an, Mr. Longbottom!" sagte Snape streng, fuhr aber dann mit einem Halblächeln fort: „Ich fand es ganz angenehm."

Neville schaute ihn ungläubig an.

„Bei Ihnen hatte sich einiges angestaut." Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Daran bin ich nicht unschuldig."

Die beiden Männer schwiegen, während sie sich anzogen.

„Sie waren in meinem Unterricht eine Plage. Aber was sie sich hier aufgebaut haben, ist beachtlich. Ich respektiere und bewundere ihre Arbeit mit diesen Pflanzen."

„Danke Professor." Sagte Neville und setzte kühn hinzu: „Sie sind nach dem Sex ein viel umgänglicherer Mensch."

Snape lächelte wölfisch. „Das hat man mir schon oft gesagt." sagte er. „Holen Sie mir jetzt endlich die Tiamat, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit zu plauschen!"


End file.
